The foreign, hot-headed type
by Janette Bennington
Summary: After a chance meeting, a young girl becomes indebted to Ouran's Host Club. She works as a hostess, Ouran's first female host in fact, to pay her debt... But when a certain onyx eyed host and this Indian beauty collide sparks fly... In more ways than one. Rated M for language and suggestive themes
1. Meeting the Host Club

The Atlanta mall was bustling with customers on a particularly humid July afternoon. It was the oasis for young children who have been banned from all water parks and the public pool. It also provided the perfect hangout for the angst-ridden teens that Georgia's capital had to offer in addition to the mothers who were all too willing to buy new outfits for their children since it meant that they were that much closer to the start of school in August.

In the midst of the already chaotic shopping center was a young person running wildly. They had skin the color of coffee with milk in it with red undertones, hair a gaudy shade of red and bright blue eyes. It appeared the figure was a boy with a narrow waist that flared out into hips that were a bit wide for a boy. As he ran he shoved people out of the way, occasionally apologizing as he went.

Not too far behind him was a calm, attractive looking man, smiling in a manner that could be described as 2 degrees from being feral. Unlike the boy before, he walked calmly, excusing himself politely as he followed the teenager before him. He was briefly impeded by two girls who flocked to him with flirty smiles on their faces and hearts in their eyes. Though he smiled and charmed them, he wasn't interested in them. He wanted the boy.

Meanwhile, the boy had looked over his shoulder, eyes searching for the man. Once he spotted the man being blocked he relaxed some. Those girls were saints to him at the present.

Unfortunately, he didn't turn his head to see that he had entered the food court. By the time he had finally turned to look in front of him, a soda was spilled down the front of him. With a gasp, he recoiled backwards into the back of a tall man.

Said man stepped aside curiously, letting the boy fall flat on his back, head smacking against the floor. Stunned, he could only watch as faces appeared around him, staring down at him.

"Is he okay?" A blonde asked, his violet eyes flicking between the fallen boy and a male with raven colored hair and onyx eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"He'll be fine, Tamaki. He's just stunned." The one with the glasses told him, pushing said lenses up so that they flashed and his eyes were no longer able to be seen.

There was much talk about the strange boy who was now lying on the cold floor. However, one voice stood out to the boy.

"Excuse me. I have to see him…"

Immediately, the red haired teen scrambled to his feet, looking dazed. His balance wasn't all that great… He grabbed a girl with short brown hair, attempting to right himself. This sent the blonde, who had previously inquired about the red-head's health, into a panic in which he "Tama-Chan" kicked.

With a grunt, the red haired teen slammed into a wall, slowly sinking down. He had enough time to look up and see the very person he had been avoiding standing in front of him. "Stay away from me…"

"I'm afraid I can't-"He started to reach for the boy's arm only to be stopped.

"He said-"

"-leave him alone." Twin boys with auburn hair and tawny eyes said firmly.

"Excuse me? I don't believe you understand what's going on." The man said with a honey-like voice.

"Maybe not, but he's made it clear you need to leave him alone." The girl said. She helped the fallen boy to his feet.

"Fine. But this isn't over." He said with a growl. He turned and stalked off.

"Are you okay?" A smaller blonde asked, his big brown eyes staring cutely at the red head.

"I'll be fine." He replied, starting off stiffly.

"W-wait!" The first blonde called after him. They followed him into a store which was filled with…

UNDERWEAR?!

"Welcome to Victoria's secret." A woman said.

"She should've kept it a secret!" The taller blonde shouted, covering the brunette girl's eyes.

"Shut up, Tamaki." The boy with glasses sighed. He and the tall man waited inside for the red haired boy as he had disappeared and there was only one exit.

After ten minutes of waiting, they watched as a teenage girl stepped out of the dressing room. She looked very similar with her light tan skin and chilling blue eyes…

"Interesting…" The boy with glasses murmured.

"Can I help y'all?" The girl asked with an accent similar but at the same time different from the accents displayed by the people of Georgia.

"You could explain all this for one thing. Why was he after you?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The girl said, walking by him. Before she was outside the door, the boy with glasses uttered two words that made her freeze.

Her name.

"What did you just say?" She hissed, turning to fix he icy glare on him.

"I pronounced it right, didn't I Miss Akuma?" The boy asked, fixing his glasses with a smile.

"How do you know my name?" She growled.

"I know many things. Now, why don't you come with us to talk?" He asked.

"What's your name?" The Akuma girl asked, eyes narrowed.

"Kyouya Ootori. I believe that's the correct order of names here." Already she didn't like him.

"Fine." She spat, walking out to be met by the other five members of the odd group.

"Woah!" The twins said in unison. They grinned as they looked at her. "We knew you weren't a boy but.."

"Bravo." The Akuma girl said, rolling her crystal blue eyes.

"Wait! You're a girl?!"

"And the prize goes to the blonde gentleman who kicked me into the wall."

"I KICKED A GIRL?!" He suddenly dropped to his knees, wailing. He then proceeded to grab her legs, looking up at her face. "Forgive me! Please!"

After shoving him off with her other foot she said "It's fine. Just don't touch me." No sooner than she said that did the twins put their arms around her.

"Cute" "and funny." They purred in her ears. "He's Hikaru" "and he's Kaoru."

"Ah... Okay then. Hands off, please." With a smirk they lifted their hands but not their arms. "...And arms." They grinned more and lifted their arms, laying their heads on her shoulders. " .Me." She hissed.

Still grinning their Cheshire cat grins, they stepped back and let the small blonde step forward. The girl could've sworn she saw Moe flowers sprout in the air behind him. "Hi! I'm Hunny and this is my cousin Takashi!" He smiled, holding onto her arms. Behind him was the tall dark man from inside the store. He only gave a small grunt in greeting. "You're pretty and I hope we'll be good friends!" He laughed. Seriously. He was so sweet she was getting diabete-

Wait. Friends?

The next to introduce themself was the girl with short hair. "Sorry about them... They're nuts. I'm Haruhi by the way." She smiled slightly. Naive girl.

"And I, my dear, am Tamaki." Tamaki had managed to pick himself off the floor, smiling his famous host smile. The girl wasn't phased.

"I see... Well, thank y'all, but I gotta go..." Akuma started to turn to leave.

"Wait? Leave?" They asked in unison. "What about that guy? He might come back..."

"I'm a big girl... I'll take care of myself."

"Why don't you just come to Japan with us?" Haruhi asked. "I get the idea that this is something big and you don't want him to find you... What better place to hide than halfway across the world?"

"Japan?"

"Yeah! We'll pay for the ticket over and everything!"

"But... Why would y'all do that?" Akuma asked. "Y'all don't know me... And it's expensive."

"Oh don't worry... You can pay us back by working as a host." Kyouya said, smirking slightly.

"A host?"

"Yeah, we'll explain on the plane back!" The twins said.

"What do you say?" Tamaki smiled.

The Akuma girl stood there, thinking. She looked at the faces that watched her, waiting for her decision. She could go... Be safe...

But leave America? She loved her country... It was her home...

"Well?"

She swallowed before sighing. "Alright..."

"Yay!" They cheered, hugging her. She managed to squirm out of thejr embraces, standing awkwardly.

"Hey..." "You never told us..." "Your name." They twins uttered.

"Yeah, what is your name?"

Akuma sighed, running her hand through her waist length raven hair.

"Akuma. My name is Tinashi Akuma."


	2. The Host with Savoir Faire

"Last time I checked New York wasn't Japan." Tinashi grumbled as she walked in between the two redheaded twins. She kept her hands in her pockets, her face slightly angled down like she was avoiding anyone who might recognize her.

"Haruhi wanted to get some pictures of New York!" Tamaki beamed over at the petite brunette who held a camera up, taking pictures.

"Tch. Tourist." Tinashi muttered.

"Have you been to New York before, Miss Akuma?" Kyouya asked as he carried his black notebook. Tinashi had noticed that the sable haired boy favored the notebook, always writing something in it. It was pretty freaking annoying.

"I've been everywhere once or twice." Tinashi replied, looking up.

"How is that even possible?" Kaoru asked. Tinashi noted he parted his hair opposite of his twin and he had the raspier voice of the two.

"You're only a commoner. You can't possibly afford to travel." Hikaru commented. He tended to be ruder than his brother if she talked to him alone. If she had only spent three days with the odd group and figured this out … she cringed, a twinge of sympathy stirring within her for the others.

"That ain't how it works here." Tinashi sighed. "It's more of a matter of your inchoative. If you want to be somebody, **you** make yourself somebody. You wanna go somewhere…you get the idea, right?" Tinashi half smirked.

"It still takes _money._" Both twins simultaneously insisted.

"Not if you have street savoir faire." Tinashi grinned, listening as the infamous Billy Joel song began to blast in the large square. Tinashi slowly slipped out from them, grabbing a pair of sunglasses as she walked backwards. It was one the strange quirks about New York City- something as fantastical as the perfect song playing as if on cue… But what would you expect from the city that was home to Broadway?

"One minute I'm in central park…" She jumped up onto a stand. "Next I'm on Delancey Street…" She brought the glasses down so she could look at them. "From the Bow'ry to St Marks…" She hopped off and onto a table with an umbrella. "There's a syncopated beat…" She listened to the chorus of "whoo whoo whoo~oo." She grinned as she hopped down, sashaying off in front of them.

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny were all sprinting after her, amazed. How was it she was so _**cool?!**_ They grinned as she stood on top of a parked car, looking over her shoulder. "I'm streetwise…I can improvise…" The four were joined by Mori, Haruhi and Kyouya just in time to hear windows open and some heavily made up women cooing "whoo whoo whoo whoo~oo!"

"I'm street-smart! I've got New York City heart!" She jumped onto a car in traffic. "Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime, but I got street savoir fair!" She hopped down, mingling with a group of Avant Garde looking actors. "Why should I worry? Why should I care! It's just the bebopulation-and I got street savoir faire!"

She smirked as she walked beside a business man and a punk girl. "The rhythm of the city, but once you get it down!" She was handed some fake jewelry. "Then you can own this town!" She spun as she tossed it around, much to the delight of women on the street who gladly caught it. "**You can wear the CROWN!**" She belted as she moved to take hold of a rope that lugged a bored up off the ground.

"Why should I worry? Why should I care! I may not have a dime -But I got street savoir faire! Why should I worry? Why should I care! It's just bebopulation-And I got street savior faire!" She spun around, easily awing six out of the seven host club members. The last merely pushed up his glasses, his eyes hidden behind a glare. The twins started to call out as she jumped off only to land easily in front of a classy boutique.

The twins laughed as two ladies came out carrying lingerie holding it up to her. "Ev'rything goes! Ev'rything fits!" Tinashi shrugged them away as she smirked.

"They love me at the Chelsea! They adore me at the Ritz!" She sprinted away before lifting her arms, walking backwards again. Why should I worry? Why should I care! I may not have a dime -But I got street savoir faire! Why should I worry? Why should I care! It's just bebopulation-And I got street savior faire!"

The song slowly wound down as everyone returned to normal. Everyone ran up to the strange girl as she walked, sunglasses pushed up. "Hey! Tinashi!"

"Yes, my little ducklings who doubted my knowledge?" Tinashi asked. She wore a gloating smile as she walked.

"How did you even _do _that?!"

"Street savoir faire." She replied, growing smugger.

"Do you always break into annoying songs?" Kyouya asked, rather irritated by the whole display. They were supposed to simply take a few pictures, look around and head to the airport. Time was money and she just wasted time.

"Only on the third Tuesday of the month." Tinashi replied with a sweet tone, looking snarkily over her newly acquired sunglasses.

"But it's a Friday…" Tamaki pointed out.

"Sempai, she was being sarcastic." Haruhi sighed.

…

Kyouya sat upon the plane, writing while everyone else slept. He glanced up at the raven haired American who was curled up in her seat, head against the window.

**Name: Tinashi _ Akuma**

** Age: roughly 15 **

** Gender: Female**

** Hair color: Black (dyes the ends a garish red)**

** Eye color: Abnormally blue (I doubt she can afford contacts so they are likely real)**

**Height: She stated she is "5 foot 9 inches". Quite possible since she was close to my height, prior to my newest growth spurt.**

**Weight: _ My guess is she is around 57 kilograms**

**Other: Frustrating, irritable, narcissist, rude… too bad her personality doesn't match her looks.**

He signed off with a sigh**.**She'd be intriguing… if she wasn't an ass.


	3. Notice

**Hey guys, **

**It's me, Jane, (obviously). I will be redoing the style in which this particular story is written so it may or may not be taken down for awhile. I'll be working on the first and second chapters today in an effort to appease y'all. With any luck I'll get a few more favorites or followers this way and hopefully some of the reviews.**

**What do you mean you're going to change the style?**

**- I mean that I am simply rewriting it in a third person omniscient view. If you'd like to read/sample this just look at either ****Match Made in Hell**** or ****Bright Eyes**** by yours truly.**

**Thank you all for being patient.**

**Sincerely,**

**Jane**


End file.
